Falling head over Winchester heels
by IAmATrain
Summary: Dean and Sam investigate a sick Shifter in New York, where they meet the drop-dead gorgeous and witty Kate Dailey. Dean, despite every code he's ever lived by, finds himself falling, well, head over heels. Story better than summary. Rated M for language and implied sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-Hey. So, first story on a new account, not my first story ever, though. I intend to have gooey romance but I'm going to try really, really hard to keep the characters the way we all know and love them. I tried to make Kate Dean's counterpart, just as attractive and just as bitchy. And quick thing on Kate being so skinny, she is living off of a box of fried rice every two days. So I'm not saying you have to be 100 pounds to be pretty. And on that note, reviiieeeww. Mean comments, nice comments, comments on how fabulous my hair looks today. Hope you enjoy!**

Kate sat cross-legged in her empty apartment. Okay, so it wasn't technically _hers _but she was there and no one else really wanted it. The sweater she wore hung loosely over her bony frame. She didn't always eat. Couldn't afford it. Couldn't risk going outside and having someone say "Hey! That's the girl that ripped her Dad's intestines out while he was still breathing and made her poor, weak mother watch!"

Well, Kate didn't do that. A really sick shifter did. But no one knew that. And Kate was _not _about to try and explain. She was a hunter, and a really freaking good one at that. But lately, since her face was plastered everywhere with the title "Stay away, bloody friggen murderer," she couldn't go door to door saying "your house is haunted, let me in an trust me completely," so she just ordered Chinese food and practiced french braiding her own hair.

She was reduced to a bony figure with ratty Disneyland sweaters and impressively braided hair. Not the epic hunter she used to be.

"Knock Knock. Open the _FREAK _up!" someone pounded on the door and Kate pulled a silver dagger from her back pocket. Rising to open the door, she stared through the peep-hole. Two undeniably attractive guys stood outside her door. "Probably Feds," she said to herself, pulling the hood over her face to try and keep them from recognizing her.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked sweetly, hoping to a God she didn't believe she'd get away with a warning.

"You're Kate Dailey?" the one with short hair asked.

_shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shit _

"Uh.." she didn't know what to do. She says yes, she's screwed. No, she's also screwed because she couldn't prove she wasn't Kate Dailey and then she'd be taken in for lying to a fed as well as playing jump rope with her father's large intestine.

"We aren't Feds. We're hunters, and we're here to help."

Kate inhaled sharply. "Thanks for the heart-attack, assholes." she sighed.

"So you are Kate?" "Kat_ie" _she corrected them. Teachers called her Kate. Unbelievably attractive guys got to call her Katie.

"I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam."

The two guys were sitting on the floor next to her, picking the broccoli out of their chicken.

"Too manly for veggies, huh?" She asked.

"I'm also too manly for Disneyland." Dean said. "Maybe you should take off your shirt." Kate rolled her eyes. "Yep. Because Lo Mein does _wonders _for a girls boobs."

"I don't mind," he said, his green eyes glinting with something distinctly boy-ish.

"Dean." Sam said, warning.

Dean looked at his brother, resembling a kid who's just been told to put back the toy the picked out from the shelves.

"Aw Sammy. Such a kill-joy." Kate teased, picking up the broccoli they weren't eating and mixing it with her noodles.

"Yeah Sam," Dean said. "Let the girl take off her shirt."

Kate smiled, "I would. But I don't have heating. Probably freeze."

Dean just looked at her. "I could keep you warm," he lifted one eyebrow in the "if ya know what I mean," kinda way.

Sam choked on his chicken. "Oh my God."

Kate couldn't help but play along, crawling over to Dean and resting her head against his chest.

"Yep. He's warm, alright." Sam scooted away from the both of them in mock disgust. Actually, it might not have been mock.

Kate was a pretty girl. Maybe that was an understatement. Her hair was midnight black, so dark it was almost blue. Her skin was pale and smooth, and well, let's just say the Lo Mein didn't have any negative effects on her boobs. Big, pure blue eyes were framed by dark eyelashes and something about her face drew people in and didn't like letting them out

It wasn't much of a surprise that Dean was attracted to Kate. And Dean, as previously stated, was really attractive. So the fact Kate was practically purring wasn't much of a surprise either.

"Can we talk about this? Why we came?" Sam asked, really wanting his brother to untangle himself from this alleged murderer, drop-dead gorgeous or not.

Sam yawned, "First thing in the morning."

Kate got up, pulling a pile of wool blankets from the corner of her square apartment. She put them in a pile, arranging them to maximize the body heat of the two other men sitting next her. Dean was the first one to slip under the soft wool. "Are you coming to bed, honey?" He called, patting the spot next to him.

Kate smiled and laid down next to him. Sam had no choice but to squeeze next to Kate.

Dean slipped a hand to Kate's collar bone, the devilish glint in his eye was back again. "You cold, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Freezing." She said.

Dean pulled Kate to his chest, and found she was actually freezing. It was weird, how attracted he was to her. He really had no idea if, once he fell asleep, his guts would be this years Christmas decorations. But he didn't think that would actually happen. Dean didn't know much about this stunning girl, but he knew he didn't plan on letting go of her anytime soon.

Kate rested her head in the crook of Dean's neck, her long eyelashes tickling the rough skin of his neck.

Dean couldn't hold it back, because he was already aching with need about an hour ago. He reached his breaking point was Kate yawned and her lips brushed against his neck.

"Katie, baby. Your lips look cold, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate was the first to wake up. Her feet padded around her cold hardwood floor before the sun rose. Dean and Sam were lying back to back, both in fetal positions.

"Ha. Yeah, _manly." _she said, remembering Dean's claims from the night before.

She plugged in her hot plate and placed a grey mug filled with murky water on it, pouring in a handful of instant coffee. The water immediately turned into black sludge. She shuddered, but took a sip anyways. The bitter liquid washed out the faint taste of men's cologne on her lips.

"_Oh, right.." _Kate thought, memories flooding back.

"Oh," she said again, this time out loud.

"I swear I don't know how this got here!" Dean shouted as he woke.

"Dreaming about _porn?" _Kate asked.

"Pfft," Dean said. "…no…" Ugh. She kissed this guy? Terraki broccoli really impaired her judgement.

It wasn't soon before little woke up, his hair looking absolutely _fabulous. _

"So, Sam. I don't have any demon blood, will coffee work?" Kate was feeling extra moody today. The words "demon blood" left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"You little," Sam rose, his nose only an inch away from Kate's.

"Hmm?" Kate said, her blue eyes angry.

"_Bitch?" _She asked, saying what Sam didn't.

"I really don't like your girlfriend, Dean," Sam said, his face still right next to Kate's.

"Payback for Ruby," Dean said. He was clearly getting off on this.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend, just his bitch," Kate sneered.

"Yeah, I figured," Sam said as Kate stepped backwards.

"And yeah, coffee's fine," Kate was a hunter, yeah, she also really didn't like Sam Winchester. But she wasn't going to deny a man his coffee, shitty as it was. Dean just watched, chuckling to himself.

"Jeez, Sammy. You know it gets me all hot and bothered when you talk angry," Dean said, teasing.

Kate just shook her head. She handed mugs of sludge to Sam and Dean and opened the blinds.

"So, we gonna talk Shifter or what?" Kate asked. Sam lit up.

"Research is his fetish," Dean said, explaining to Kate the glimmer in his eyes.

"Oh, I have a brother on brother fetish," Sam looked up at Kate like she just voice her support for child molestors.

As Sam pulled his laptop from his bag, Dean's cell rang.

"It's Bobby," he said. Then "Sshh,"

Dean's eyes widened, and he let out a breath so hard it seemed he'd been holding it his entire adult life.

"Yeah. Yes, yeah. I'll tell her, wait-what?" Kate and Sam both looked at Dean, waiting for him to put his phone down and explain the look on his face.

"A clan? Jesus. No way. No! They're just humans, they can't-Well damn Bobby. I can try. Wait, what about our damsel in distress? Yeah, I think she'll love that."

Dean put down his phone and eyed his "coffee" wearily.

"So, uh. Kate," he turned to the girl in front of him.

"You died this morning. Shot." Kate's wide eyes opened even wider.

"I guess I can come out of hiding now, right?" Dean looked at her, something that kind of resembled pity in his eyes.

"Uh, Bobby thinks you should probably cut your hair. You're quite, erm, noticeable."

Sam looked like he was liking the terror in her eyes.

"Fine. Then. Whoever the hell Bobby is." Kate walked over to a drawer in her counter and pulled out a pair of rusty as hell kitchen shears.

"Now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." She lifted the scissors to her chin and cut off one long lock of black hair. She continued to chop off her (gorgeous) hair until it was up to her chin, and despite the shitty job she still looked pretty good.

"Oh, uh, okay. Well there a clan in Albany. They've killed about 12 people in the past week. Bobby says one is physic. He wants us to check it out, and take you." Dean finished, gesturing to Kate.

"Bobby is like the controlling boyfriend I've never met." She said.

Dean was driving the Impala, and Kate called shotgun.

"Of course I sit in the back of _my _car."

"It's not _your _car!" Dean said.

"No. You gave it to me before you went downstairs and never took it back."

"Well fine. I'm taking it back."

Dean turned to Kate.

"We're going to have to stop at a motel."

Sam and Dean yawned in unison.

A "Super 8" motel sign passed them, and Dean turned into the parking lot.

Kate flung herself down on the seat in the "living room,"

"Listen. You two are going to have to figure out who's sharing the bed with me."

Oh right, one bed.

"I definitely get it, I paid for this shit room," Dean said.

That left Sam and Kate to rock-paper-scissor it out.

"Rock Paper Scissors says _shoot!_" They said in unison.

Kate won, as luck would have it.

"Ooh, yay! My favorite cuddle buddy!" Kate said, leaping into the bed.

"Bed already? It's only," Sam looked at the clock.

"Oh. 2 in the morning."

Dean climbed into bed with Kate, leaving Sam to the couch that smelled faintly of urine.

Kate rolled over, and Dean pulled her closer than she intend to get to him.

"Oh, I see. You get under covers with a girl and suddenly it's all hugs and kisses." Kate said, even though she didn't really mind the contact.

"No. Just when I get under the covers with girls with blue eyes," Dean whispered, suddenly realizing that if Sam heard their flirting he'd freak.

"No, but really. Don't roll back over," Dean said.

"I don't intend to," she said.

Kate smiled, Dean's proximity to her was comforting, more so than she'd like to admit.

"I think I like you Katie," Dean said, a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh yeah, Winchester? Prove it."

She could almost feel his grin.

"Okay, I will."

He pulled her hand to his side and kissed her where he chin meets her neck.

"There," Dean said. "Proved it,"

"Yeah, kind of."

"_Kind of?" _Dean asked in shock.

"Fine," He muttered into her ear, and kissed a line down to her collarbone.

Kate smiled, squeezing his hand.

"I'm still not convinced,"

Dean had to restrain a laugh.

"Oh you want me."

"_So _bad." Kate teased.

Kate turned around, burring her face into his chest while laughter shook her body.

"_So _bad." Dean repeated. "The feeling is mutual."


End file.
